Journey into the Unknown
by Heart of the Oblivion
Summary: Who knew playing a game could turn into your life? I bet you don't believe me. Am I right? Well it starting when I was playing Final Fantasy VIII until... IT IS NOT A MARY-SUE, AND PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES WECLOMED!
1. Weird things happen for a reason

Fox a

**Winter**** a.k.a myself: YAY! I'm on my third story! Selphie would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Selphie: Yeah sure! Disclaimer: GoldenFoxGirl does not own Final Fantasy VIII but she does own Yami… (The same Yami from her other story with Kingdom Hearts II which she also do not own).**

**Winter: Thanks Selphie and where are Squall, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa and Irvine?**

**Selphie: I don't know Winter…maybe they're still asleep.**

**Winter: I'll be right back…tee-hee. Comes back with Squall, Quistis, Zell, Rinoa and Irvine in tow I'm back and it's time to start the story!**

_**Chapter one: Weird things happen for a reason.**_

"Yo Hikari may I please play _Final Fantasy VIII_?" I questioned as I sat on the lounge and sighed as my mind chanted:

'_Please let me play Final Fantasy_

_Please let me play Final Fantasy and_ so on.

A sigh was heard as Hikari inquired. "Yes but you have to forfeit your day on the internet. Deal?" I stayed silent for what seemed like a minute. "Deal…" I answered and stood and strode over to the television and pressed the ON button and turned on the _Play Station_.

After I saw Hikari was gone I started a new game. "I guess it's time to start anew." I stated to myself as the beginning sequence started.

Suddenly I started to tremble like if Edea cast Thundaga fifteen times and I passed out disappeared from the lounge room only to appear inside the game.

_**Balamb Garden**_

I opened my eyes while sitting up mumbling something along the line of: "Stupid Thundaga spell…" I stopped and looked around and choked when I saw Balamb Garden.

"No way… this can't be… maybe I'm dreaming." I pinched myself and stood up. "Nope…not dreaming. Well as long as I'm here I can enrol and become a SeeD and meet Squall…hopefully and win some GFs. Especially Carbuncle." I muttered to myself and looked down at my clothes and saw I was wearing a black version of Penelo's garment from _Final Fantasy XII _and my hair is still red but goes down to my bottom and is tied up into two pigtails. "Might as well go see Headmaster Cid." I muttered again and ran into the school but I started to walk when I was in the hall and started asking around for the Headmaster's office.

"Finally!" I stated exasperated and knocked on the giant door and walked in. "Yes? Oh are you a new student?" Headmaster Cid questioned. "Yes I am and I would like to become a SeeD." I smiled as I stated.

"Okay I'll go get Instructor Trepe. Can you wait here?" Cid stated than questioned. "Yes I can." I inquired and sat in a chair as Headmaster Cid left.

_**One hour later**_

Quistis and the Headmaster walked into the office and saw that I was still sitting in the chair. "I'm back and I forgot to ask your name." the Headmaster stated as he walked over to his desk with Quistis. "I am Yamiru Karuna but everyone can call me Yami." I stated excitedly smiling as I spoke and soon Quistis spoke.

_**Winter: I wonder what Quistis will say to me.**_

_**Selphie and Winter: Okay now the title of the next chapter is: Meeting Squall the Knight in Shining Armour and the Mission!**_


	2. Meet Squall the knight in shining armour

**IT HAS COME TO MY CONCLUSION THAT TODAY I, HIKARI WILL WRITE THIS CHAPTER INSTEAD OF ME SIS! ****drools over her bleach poster anyway… ahem… squall?**

**Squall…yes?...**

**Hikari: disclaimer please?**

**Squall: sigh …okay… Hikari owns a copy of the games final fantasy 8 and final fantasy X-2. But she doesn't own Square Enix or the original concept idea for the games.**

**Hikari: see? pats squalls head it wasn't that hard!**

**Squall: meow?**

**Chapter two: Meeting Squall the Knight in Shining Armour? OR HENTAI?**

_Hikari's p.o.v_

"_Badamdadumdumdum" _As you can tell, I was half singing the Pink Panther theme. Why you ask? I saw my prey, my favorite character of all time- Squall Leonhart. _"Sneak sneak sneak"_ hehehe this was easier then I had originally thought. Besides everyone moving and having a lot of places to hide, he was distracted by the blonde freaky teacher. Now that I was only a meter away from Squall I would pounce, but I decided to wait until I was at least two meters away. _**"Now" **_I said running at him "SUPER NINJA HIKARI GLOMPAGE!!"

_GLOMP!_

_BANG!_

Umm now this was awkward… you see I was wearing my favorite gothic Lolita/visual kei outfit Now this outfit had a black lace skirt, and tank top with SEXPOT ReVeNGe written on it. Now you try to guess where Squall's hand landed. Can't figure it out? I'll give you two words… My chest!

_SLAP! _

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL MISTER!?" Oops I shouted at my favorite character, but this time he was real. I couldn't believe my eyes. To my surprise, He backed away with a tomato face pretty quickly. It was funny I had to restrain from laughing my ass off. But then I realized what I was doing before this. I was going onto the internet to look up stuff for class, then the next thing I knew was seeing Squall come out of the infirmary. What has happened to me? Am I dead? NO I can't be I CAN'T!! It's just a dream, it has to be. Suddenly I hugged myself, I was always paranoid but this was it I couldn't take this pressure. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"…Sorry…" I heard a voice mumble. I looked up with my eyes glaring at him, Squall backed away as I stood up.

"I-I-I-I have to find a way out" my voice cracked as I headed for the front of the school. But I saw another unexpected surprise.

_Yami's p.o.v_

I saw Squall – wait. Was that Hikari? No it couldn't be. Don't tell me she was here too?

"_I-I-I-I have to find a way out" _YEP. She was here alright. I saw her running towards the front gate. Crappy crap, hasn't she played the game before? There are demons for-the-love-of-all-things-relating-to-Inuyasha she's gunna get herself killed just like HP from the dudesons (AN: my sis is crazy about the Dudesons, seriously she doesn't shut up about them )

"YAMI!?" I saw relief in her eyes as soon as she spotted me. So I decided to mess with her a little after all she IS my sister. So I put on **the** Finnish accent.

"Yo Jarppi" I said almost laughing but as soon as I said that I felt a hand whack upside my head. Ow that hurt "Oi what was that for Jarppi?!" I could see the anger in her face AND the anime vein.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" she yelled. As she pounced, I ran behind Squall.

"HELPS ME!!" I said grabbing onto his jacket, but it was too late. Hikari had crashed into Squall and let me tell you, their position didn't look very comfortable. Luckily for me I didn't reach him in time, so I go and walk over to them. "YO JARPPI? You okay now?" I snickered and I saw her eyes widen at the half dead Squall under her and where his hand was.

"GYAAAAAAAA! NANI!!" she yelled as she got up and hurried three steps back. Squall on the other hand, was now standing up with his bangs over his eyes. You could see the embarrassment on his face, bet Hikari could see it too. But then I heard a AHEM! From Quistis.

"You! The colorful head! What's your student number!?" Quistis yelled. Hikari was taken back. You could see her panic.

"Me? Well its 048689 why do you ask?" She said calmly. Quistis check what looked like a PDA then Quistis sighed. Hikari wasn't on the system I guess.

"Well, Hikari Karuna looks like you will be taking the SeeD exam today with Squall as well as your sister Yamiru Karuna. Why aren't you in class?" Quistis looked really angry and Hikari looked like she was going to laugh but Squall intervened before Hikari had a chance to say anything.

"……Hikari was on her way to class….she spotted me and decided to glomp me…." Squall said calmly as Hikari looked at him in surprise. She then attached herself to Squall's arm.

"Arigato Squall!" she said sweetly then decided to bite him. Oh no not this again. Squall just stood there wide eyed. Hikari drew back from him then ran off.

"See you in class Squall! Maybe I'll forgive you for what's happened today!" Hikari said, but not before blowing him a kiss. Great, not only have I been put into the game but Hikari is here as well. Will this nightmare never end!?

**OKAY!! Now kiddies don't forget to review **

**Next time: class!**


End file.
